In a drug delivery device, often, a bung is provided within a cartridge that contains a drug. The bung is displaced with respect to the cartridge for delivering a dose of the drug. It is desirable that the actually dispensed dose of the drug matches an intended dose which was previously set by a user as good as possible. This is to say, the device should have a high dose accuracy. Furthermore, it is expedient to prevent a dose setting action for setting a dose which may exceed the quantity of drug still present in the cartridge. Safety for a user may be increased in this way.
A drug delivery device is, for example, described in document EP 1 923 083 A1.